The present invention relates to an electronic piano and more particularly to an electronic piano suitable as a welfare musical instrument for physically handicapped persons and old people and capable of generating only one tone-even when adjacent keys are struck at a time.
An electronic piano has a plurality of keys, which when struck generate tones corresponding respectively to the keys. In other words, an electronic piano is a one-key one-tone type piano. More particularly, as shown in FIG. 4. any of the tones xe2x80x9cdoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9crexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmixe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cfaxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csolxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9claxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csixe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdoxe2x80x9d is allocated to each key (white key).
Recently, electronic pianos have been used as welfare musical instruments for use in the rehabilitation of physically handicapped persons and old people. For striking a key of an electronic piano, a certain force is required though it is not so large as that required in the ordinary type of piano. Besides, since keys located at different positions are struck continuously, it is necessary to move the hands, fingers and arms in the right and left directions. Thus, an electronic piano is suitable as a musical instrument for rehabilitation. Particularly, not only a rehabilitation effect but also a metal effect based on playing a music piece on the piano can be expected. Further. the effect of rehabilitation becomes more and more outstanding with progress on the piano.
As mentioned above. however. since the electronic piano is a one-key one-tone type piano, the following problems are involved therein.
1. Since the keys of the electronic piano are of a uniform shape and size, a person of advanced age or a person declined in dexterity such as an old person or a physically handicapped person cannot strike a specific key and is apt to strike adjacent keys at the same time.
2. If adjacent keys are struck at a time, two different tones will be generated, so that the will to practice the piano declines. Such a piano is not suitable for the rehabilitation of physically handicapped persons.
3. A person who plays or practices the piano may have fingers which are too large to strike only a single specific key as with the case with a person of advanced age or a person declined in dexterity such as an old person or a physically handicapped person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic piano capable of generating only one tone, even when adjacent keys are struck at the same time, and thus suitable as a welfare musical instrument for physically handicapped persons and old persons. Other objects. features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.
For solving the foregoing problems, according to the present invention, in the first aspect thereof, there is provided an electronic piano wherein keys are divided into plural zones, each consisting of two or more adjacent keys, and one tone is allocated to each of the zones.
In the second aspect of the present invention there is provided, in combination with the electronic piano in the first aspect, an electronic piano wherein the number of keys set for each of the zones can be changed.
In the third aspect of the present invention there is provided, in combination with the electronic piano in the first aspect, an electronic piano wherein one or both keys adjacent to the boundary between adjacent zones does not or do not generate any tone.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided, in combination with the electronic piano in the first aspect, an electronic piano wherein the arrangement of keys can be changed over to a one-key one-tone arrangement.
In the fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided, in combination with the electronic piano in the second aspect, an electronic piano wherein one or both keys adjacent to the boundary between adjacent zones does not or do not generate any tone.
In the sixth aspect of the present invention there is provided, in combination with the electronic piano in the second aspect, an electronic piano wherein the arrangement of keys can be changed over to a one-key one-tone arrangement.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention there is provided, in combination with the electronic piano in the third aspect, an electronic piano wherein the arrangement of keys can be changed over to a one-key one-tone arrangement.
In the electronic piano of the present invention, it is possible to play or practice the piano by striking keys as with the conventional one-key one-tone piano. provided in the electronic piano of the invention only one tone is generated; even when a plurality of keys present in each of preset zones are struck. Thus, the keys present in each zone can be struck in a group. In the case where this electronic piano is used as a welfare musical instrument for the rehabilitation of old persons or physically handicapped persons. it can be operated in a sense of play and hence the effect of rehabilitation is improved with progress on the piano. In setting the zones, also for the black keys, it is possible to set zones correspondingly to white keys and allocate a semi-tone to each of them. The xe2x80x9celectronic pianoxe2x80x9d as referred to herein also covers other musical instruments having a keyboard such as electronic keyboards and electronic organs. Persons neither advanced in age nor physically handicapped can use the electronic piano in question in the same manner as the conventional electronic piano having an ordinary arrangement of keys.
According to the electronic piano of the present invention, since the keys are divided into plural zones each consisting of two or more adjacent keys and a tone is allocated to each of the zones, it is Possible to play or practice the piano in a sense of play. Besides, the keys present in each zone can be struck in a group. Thus, the electronic piano of the invention is suitable for those who play or practice the piano and whose hands and fingers are large, as well as those declined in dexterity such as old persons and physically handicapped persons. At the same time, it can be utilized as an electronic musical instrument for rehabilitation.
In the case where there is adopted the construction which permits the number of keys in each zone to be changed, the number of keys present in each zone can be changed in accordance with each stage in piano practice or the degree of rehabilitation. whereby the effect of piano practice or of rehabilitation can be further improved. In the case where there is adopted the construction wherein one or both of the keys adjacent to the boundary between adjacent zones does not or do not generate any tone, even if a person having large hands and fingers or a person declined in dexterity strikes keys of one zone and a key in another zone adjacent thereto at a time in practicing the piano, the key in another zone does not generate a tone, and thus it is possible to enhance the effect of the practice. In the case where there is adopted the construction wherein the arrangement of keys can be changed over to a one-key one-tone arrangement, the electronic piano can be used also as an ordinary type of electronic piano and thus it is possible to improve the function of the piano itself.